barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Rodney16
Hi, welcome to Barney Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Barney in Concert page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SonicHOG (Talk) 21:07, 4 April 2009 Hi Rodney I'm Kara Deca Jackson and I'm a huge Barney fan too No meaning to start anything but why do you erase the things i edit on some of my home video pages everytime I put the previews o them? Thanks for reverting the fake episodes of Season 14 we make a great team. --Bigteddy 20:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) rodney listen i think theres a spammer on here named ybarneysucks and put a new page called barney sucks we need to get rid of him please look at that page. well you and barneyandhisfriends and bigteddy do im sorry please? im not kidding look at the discussion on the page barney wiki yes you got him off good job dude rock on I wonder if Dean Wendt is going to be the voice of Barney in the "Barney's Birthday Bash" show? -- Rodney16 20:43, August 12, 2010 (UTC) heey my favortia that min where shee is He will I know he will. --Bigteddy 00:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Do y'all know who's gonna be on there? I know I heard Barney Live in Concert Sally, Mike, BJ, Riff, and Baby Bop who else? 03:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I think Patty Writz will be the voice of BJ for this up-coming tour and hopefully someone can tell us how the opening to this show went. -- Rodney16 21:45, September 3, 2010 (UTC) hey rodney i have a question for the past 2 weeks i had an unregistered contributor page that had info on it and everything i edited now i just thanked masterarticakennedy for helping me out with the happy birthday barney page and now i have a brand new page what do you think happened? 14:14, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey can you tell me why they dont use the actual Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Riff costumes for the Live In Concert show? I know i kinda dont want to see it anymore because of that and they jazzed up the show other than keeping an original feel to it... why? Barney's Biggest Fan 00:25, November 21, 2010 (UTC)Barney's Biggest Fan Barney Goes to School Why is the page locked? There is plenty of info I wanna put down. MrSmartyMax 22:14, January 21, 2011 (UTC) The reason why I locked it is because some spammers say that Baby Bop was first appeared and it was made from Sony Wonder. -- Rodney16 09:49, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, of course Baby Bop wasn't in it, (did they even see it?) she wasn't made until next year with In Concert '91. Also, we should find a way to block those spammers, because the main page said that vandalism from anyone (fan or not) will not be tolerated! MrSmartyMax 13:24, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Also I'm not sure if this video was released on beta(max). But, I know that Baby Bop wasn't conceived until the followingf year, so either way, she wasn't there.MrSmartyMax 15:34, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry, I tried to edit the easy breezy day page and I made a mess of it with 2 useless templates added. I would like to remove them but I dont know how!!! Please help! (I'll be more careful going forward...)Erla7 00:28, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ok, figured it out and repaired the page i messed up (easy breezy day)... sorry for the bother. :) Erla7 00:40, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hi. I rolled back your last change to the Main Page because it's causing a collision with the advertisement. —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 06:38, March 2, 2011 (UTC) REALLY hates me! He wants to include the speed up scenes, but I don't feel that they're necessary. But whoever this guy is still insists, like I said, he just hates me! How do we stop it MrSmartyMax 15:11, March 28, 2011 (UTC) What I mean is I've noticed a several years ago. Candidates for deletion There really shouldn't be a Participants in the Audience during the show on the wiki, since the characters don't have anything intersting to say or do, they just sit there (and watch). song credit Hi Rodney! I'm glad to hear you appreciate this show. I have only just found several of the old episodes on Youtube and found my way here. I wrote 5 songs for Barney and Friends and wonder how to properly credit the songs. "Colors All Around" has my name there. I also wrote "You've Got to Be You", Listen When People Talk", "It's a Great Day!", and "You Can Do It" sung to the tune of Oh, Susanna. This was all back in 1996 - 7 and because Lyons Group bought the songs from me I don't sing them or record them myself. Recently, I noticed that someone on Youtube had very nice things to say about "It's a Great Day!" but I am not as savvy with all this posting and editing. What do I do to credit those songs? Jimrule 11:11, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Edits I want to know why everytime I edit something it either gets erased or changed and your username seems to be the one doing it. Am I doing something wrong when I edit things? Like the photos that I put up. They were from the episode. 20:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC)BeaKid BeaKid, this person and MrSmartyMax have taken over this site and are changing everything. wrong wrong wrong so time to hunt hunt hunt and change them. 78.105.229.165 Is being a douche bag MrSmartyMax 13:25, April 27, 2011 (UTC) You or SonicHOG must look at this]. MrSmartyMax 15:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I saw it. That spamming has got to STOP! Rodney16 15:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC) And what entries does this user mean? MrSmartyMax 15:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Tell the guy, we're! not! stalkers! MrSmartyMax 23:31, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Page protections Hey Rodney, I appreciate that you're trying to protect the site and stuff, but could you PLEASE just set the protections to "Block Unregistered/New Members"? Supergodzilla tried to edit the Super Singing Circus page and couldn't, because apparently only Admins can. If only admins can edit most of the pages, we'll scare people off. So, could you help switch the permission stuff, so people that aren't admins can edit the site too? After all, this is a community effort. -- SonicHOG 02:22, August 9, 2011 (UTC) You mean the Block Unregistered/New Members thing? I'll try. Rodney16 03:01, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Kara my name is Marie, I was hoping you could add the images that I put on in the image gallery to the respective articles. The first image I added to this wiki is actually in the Barney Doll Throughout the years gallery it's the Barney Doll image form Barney Goes To School, it's in that gallery, I would LOVE if if you could put it in the Barney Goes to School aritcle! I would ALSO love it if you could put the image that I added to the Image Gallery it's called Barney Doll in Barney campfire sing along I would LOVE if if you could put that image in the Barney campfire singa along arctile! Well Kara please get back 2 me when you can Marie :) Re: Itsanewme SUCKS! No problem! MrSmartyMax 17:44, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I can't: I'm not an admin. How am I supposed to delete them if I'm not an admin!? Becoming an Admin Hey Rodney, how do I become an admin on the site? - BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan November 6, 2011 Please make me an admin. MrSmartyMax 16:47, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, me too (sorry to nag you). - BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan November 11, 2011 Please make me an admin, and I'll help you. MrSmartyMax 03:47, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Long time no see! hi Pb79 18:37, December 19, 2011 (UTC) why did delete my photo Talk pages Talk pages are for leaving messages, not copy-and-pasting other articles. MrSmartyMax 22:54, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Closed Captions Hey, Rodney, I've seen "Having Tens of Fun!" with NCI's captions when aired on PBS. I also used to have the 1996 VHS of this episode. However, this tape had the episode re-captioned by the Caption Center at WGBH. And when Season 1 episodes "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" and "Down on Barney's Farm" were re-released on VHS in 1997 and 1998, both of them had the short credits (much like Season 3's). Were these episodes re-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation, like "Having Tens of Fun!", or did they retain their original NCI captions? FirePuppy 14:06, February 28, 2012 (UTC) For "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" and "Down on Barney's Farm" when they were re-released on VHS they retain their original NCI captions. Rodney16 17:42, February 28, 2012 (UTC) This user is trying to add false information. I wanna be an admin so I can block them. --MrSmartyMax 03:23, March 3, 2012 (UTC)